the_mother_landfandomcom-20200214-history
People's Republic of Maojing
The People's Republic of Maojing is a socialist republic in the South-West quadrant of the server. It was founded on February 14th, 2019 by ScramX (ScramX) and Smuglash (Smuglash), and describes itself as a Marxist-Leninist-Maoist-Third-Worldist-Sankarist commune with Maojingese Characteristics. Run by the Communist Party of Maojing, in the early days of its existence it has been a centre of controversy and sporadic, sectarian violence. Today, however, it has become a beacon of architecture and progress and is one of the most active and largest communes on the server. A building contest has been held in Maojing from the 5th of September 2019 to the 5th of October. Geography Maojing is located in a plains biome, bordered on all sides by mountains. The uneven terrain has caused numerous problem with the construction of its large, monumental buildings. The official Maojingese stance on natural preservation is "Fuck Mountains, Expand Maojing", a phrase that has been repeated several times by numerous Maojingese officials and can be seen on propaganda throughout the commune. Builds and Features Maojing proper is currently divided into four distinct areas; the Forbidden City, Tiananmen Square, the City Centre, and the Chollima District. The region known as Inner Mongolia was annexed and modernised by Maojing in late April and early May 2019, it was turned into a fortification by Flynn during the Maojingese Civil War, and has not been reversed into a city since. Forbidden City The Forbidden City is the main administrative district of Maojing with embassies in the Foreign Legations, the site of the Communist Party of Maojing headquarters, and the houses of many prominent Communist Party leaders. It is characterised by pre-revolutionary Chinese architecture. Tiananmen Square Tiananmen Square is a place where nothing happens, especially not on the 15th of April, 1989. The tanks seen near the square are there for aesthetic purposes. People caught protesting will be [REDACTED BY THE COMMUNIST PARTY OF MAOJING] History The Founding of Maojing ScramX, the first and eternal chairman of the Communist Party of Maojing encountered difficulties expanding his first settlement, Maograd (a district of the Main Commune now known as the Second Spanish Republic in Exile). Maograd, founded in the middle of a rocky mountain biome, was the worst place to build the flat Tiananmen Square. ScramX also was an incredibly controversial character on the server and was frequently harassed. There was also a failed coup attempt by Mini in Maograd in order to 'wheatify" it. With all this in mind ScramX along with newcomer Smuglash decided to start a new commune far away from Distro on the 14th of February, 2019. Early Maojing and the Sino-Furry Wars Maojing and its residents became a frequent victim of griefing and harassment due to the unpopularity of its anti-furry laws, the diffusion to the public of its liberal-leaning first constitution, its really bad attempt at remaining secret, its attempt at cutting itself off from the Distro System (Sino-Soviet Split), its hierarchical party structure, its use of child labour, its attempts to introduce currency, and many misunderstandings between Maojing residents and other server inhabitants. The verbal harassment became an actual conflict on the night of February 28th when a furry strike force attacked and griefed Maojing, attempting to "contain" the republic by building a "Great Wall" around it. The server administrators at this point intervened and ordered the attackers to clean up their mess and stop harassing Maojing (which in the meanwhile had repealed its anti-furry laws and denounced its first constitution). The First Sino-Furry War ended inconclusively and the griefers, eager to keep an eye on Maojing and remain in striking distance of the city, built the forward settlement of Mongolia nearby. On the 8th of March, following the Wedding, the Second Sino-Furry War broke out as Gnomadix and the furry affiliated forces scuffled in Mongolia. Gnomadix's raid received tacit Maojing-Wheatongrad moral support while Mongolia was assisted by members of the I.C.F.O.w.O. With the server on the verge of total war, cooler heads prevailed and the Treaty of Silasjing was signed later that day in the I.C.F.O.w.O. embassy in Mongolia, ending all hostilities between the communes. Even though Maojing promised in the treaty not to invade Mongolia, it invaded and occupied the commune after everybody forgot about it. ScramX's Heated Gamer Moment and the March Affairs On March 13th 2019, ScramX had his biggest controversy when had a "heated gamer moment" which resulted in him getting another temp-ban and going on hiatus. When he came back, ScramX reached peak meme power become one of the most famous (or infamous) players on the server. Using his new found meme power ScramX attempted to run for NKVD in the March 23rd elections. To avoid ScramX reaching any position of power on the server, the admin team decided to the cancel the elections. This was the starting event that later caused the March Affairs. During the March Affairs, ScramX and most of Maojing was on the side of the CUC (Confederation of the United Communes) against the Unionists and Distro. Following the end of the conflict Maojing was the least badly hit commune of the CUCs with Wheatongrad suffering the effects of the Wheaton Genocide and the S.F.A.A.T. losing many prominent members. This was further helped by the April 1st event during which the server became Anarcho-capitalist. While the temporary conversion to capitalism was felt harshly on most communes, Maojing withstood it easily as it was practically capitalist from the beginning. ScramX's Departure and the Summer of Inactivity Maojing's position of prominence soon came to an abrupt end around the beginning of May when Chairman ScramX, the founder and leader of Maojing, left the server and deleted this account. Without ScramX, Maojing quickly declined into inactivity. Vice-Chairman Smuglash, while trying to keep the commune alive was away during most of the summer leaving Maojing to rot for a good 3 months. The Scramist Renaissance and the Maojing Civil War In mid August, Vice-Chairman Smuglash in order to cement his rule and bring activity back to Maojing reestablished Scramism as the official ideology of the commune. While competing with other religions on the Motherland such as Laszloism and Bryxxism, Scramism soon became incredibly popular with a large segment of the community and was spread near and far. It was incredibly controversial though with many criticising its tenets of Dengism, Zionism, Liberalism, and Gamerism with a certain subset of the Maojingese population rebelling to Smuglash's rule. Lead by General NilsOlavIV and supported by Distro, they quickly captured Inner Mongolia and set it up as a forward base for their new movement, AntiScra. Smuglash meanwhile appealed to Maojing's old CUC allies, Wheatongrad and the S.F.A.A.T.. These allies formed an alliance known as the Osaist movement. Together, they tried to depose Smuglash as the Vice Chairman and kill the Scramist meme, without supporting the rather radical NilsOlavIV, who was trying to establish a direct democracy. As the three factions started preparing for war, Smuglash quickly realised that he wasn't going to win the war with as few followers as he had, so he tried establishing a Maojingese United Front with AntiScra to combat the first contradiction of the people, the Osaist imperialists. Negotiations broke down and Smuglash had to flee to Little Maojing until NilsOlavIV and him came to an agreement. The Scramist meme would be banned, yet Smuglash would become the new Chairman in the new democratic system of Maojing. NilsOlavIV would be Vice Chairman. To combat the Osaists, they temporarily banned all of them from entering Maojing, as this was a rule enforced by the Soviets. Politics Maojing is a centralised, one-party state with a direct democracy which holds elections on all important decisions under the Communist Party of Maojing. The Chairman of the CPM is Smuglash, the Vice Chairman, who has the exact same rights as the Chairman, is NilsOlavIV, a former army general who led the AntiScra movement in the Maojingese Civil War. The CPM has several established ministries to manage the different aspects of Maojing's internal system and expansion, most notably the Ministry of Construction and Economic Development, which is currently led by MaybeLuke, and the Ministry of Immigration and Population Control, which is led by TunaSandwich. The Supreme Court, which is led by NilsOlavIV, carries out important decisions and forms the legislative body and the judiciary of Maojing. The citizens of Maojing have the right to petition and veto every law passed by it, and are guaranteed a right to protest. Maojing has three autonomous districts, Inner Mongolia, led by Jack Sparrow, the Chollima District, which is led by Vice Chairman NilsOlavIV, and Maojikistan, governed by TunaSandwich. These all have the right to enact their own laws, must however abide by decisions by the Supreme Court of Maojing. Freedom of movement is guaranteed by law between all the districts. People who wish to build in Maojing or in the vicinity of it must first acquire citizenship or a residence permit from the Ministry of Immigration and Population Control and a building permit from the Ministry of Construction and Economic Development. Failure to do so will result in banishment from Maojing and a deconstruction and nationalisation of the building. Foreigners can be banned from entering Maojing, which must follow a decision by the Supreme Court and can be vetoed by a simple majority in a popular vote. Foreign Relations While Maojing in the beginning had tried to be isolationist, it was dragged into diplomatic conflicts and is now an active part of the server community. S.F.A.A.T. Originally bitter enemies and rivals due to numerous provocations from both sides including but not limited to; Maojing's Anti-Furry laws, S.F.A.A.T residents' insistence on calling Maojing "Meowjing", the Sino-Furry Wars, the founding of Mongolia in Maojingese territory, and Maojingese intense desire in reconquering Mongolia. Relations between the two communes have improved after the signing of the Silasjing Treaty and fighting on the same side during the March Affairs. Thanks to Vice-Chairman Smuglash's attempts at diplomacy and Chairman ScramX shutting up every once in a while, relations between the two communes can be considered positive even if the occasional spat comes up. Wheatongrad Both communes' origins spawn from the same event in old Maograd and because of it were bitter enemies in the beginning. After finding common ground during the Second Sino-Furry War when the unholy Maojing-Wheatongrad alliance was first put to the test and during the March Affairs against Distro imperialism the relationship between the two communes couldn't be better. The Main Commune Distro imperialists get out! Category:Communes